scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxian's Gang/Consociation
As could probably be expected, Galaxian's gang consists of...well, his gang members. He constructed a gang on September 11, 2018, mostly because Echo asked for Silence to be part of his, at the time, nonexistent gang. At some point, he will type a description of them on here, and maybe find the time to draw some of them. (He has drawn a lot of pictures of them but by the time he finishes, he dislikes it so much he never puts it on here.) He likes RPing with them, though he never brings all of them due to their OPness. On November 13th, Galaxian decided for Silence to continue to be Echo's flipside/gang member. She is no longer part of this gang. As of July 5, 2019, Galaxian has started to replace the SS characters with based OCs. The current gang members are: Galaxian, Hitan, Qu Yong, Weisheg WuHan, Ji Kun, Ernesto, Benigno, Aeolus, Firas, Baldr, Mayin, Syd, the Thirds, Dolphin, Solar, Yue Zheng Xu Qiao, Yue Zheng Lian Huan, and Rai. Many will likely be added in the near future. Note: These profiles will likely have more anime pictures added to them. Galaxian might also have to split this page x(. Major WiP here. 'Hitan' Hitan is an OC who appears in many school RPs, typically FWRPs, and is active in GGaD as well. He mainly serves as the scout of the group. 'Appearance' His appearance is generally appearing to be very angelic and makes him seem like a girl, quite frankly, and younger than his actual age. Hitan has golden eyes (alternatively green, in his realistic form), which are round and wide. His eyes are rounded and wide, especially at the edges, but they narrow down more at the bottom. He has fairly long eyelashes. He has a crease above both eyes, resulting in a “double eyelid”. His eyebrows have a slightly prominent arch. The bridge of his nose is rather high, but his lips are not prominent in color, rather faded. His face is heart-shaped and relatively boyish. His cheekbones are at the same position as an average person’s, but they seem as if they are lower down. The boy has fair blonde hair that curves around his face, which makes him seem younger than he actually is. He has long bangs; the middle tuft reaches for the arch that is his nose, while the other parts of his bangs just barely graze his eyes. The bangs on either side of his head are wide and curve around his face. Other than that, his hairstyle is like that of a girl’s. Past the bangs, Hitan has hair that almost grazes his shoulder, but is not quite there. His hair spreads outwards from behind, and most of it curves outwards and forward. His hair can be quite unruly in the hot weather. In cold weather, his hair tends to tame down more and curve forwards entirely, wrapping around his face. His hair covers most of both of his ears. His skin is very pale, and it seems to be unable to change to anything other than that. He could be put under the Sun for 3 days and he would still be as pale as ever, if not even paler. However, its paleness is not unhealthy. He is about 1.68 meters, average for his age in height. Hitan is skinny and weighs about as much as a girl. He is fairly tall for his age. He has a slim body shape and it seems to be unable to bulk up; thus, the muscle that he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. His shoulders are somewhat slanted downwards, and he doesn’t appear to have any muscle in his core. He has thin arms and overall has a very low threat status. 'Outfit' Hitan wears a white robe on top of a dark gray inner shirt. His robe is left with its two sides not fastened together. The robe is about as long as his knees, and he leaves it hanging and loosened. He wears pants that match the color of his inner shirt (dark gray), and are somewhat loose and wide. He also wears high boots that are white. The front of his boots have clasps and tighten around his legs. They go up to his knees. Furthermore, Hitan wears a wide, brown belt around his hip that tightens around his robe, and gives his upper clothing a prominent fold. He also wears a collar-like, white accessory around his neck. He tucks a feather-like accessory next to the left side of his ear, which is also white. He does not have much preference for clothing, however, most of his outfits seem more formal. He irons them out smoothly, so there are only minor creases in the fabric, if at all. He commonly only wears long sleeves and long pants. He prefers wearing boots, and clothing that allows flexibility and movement in general. Two wide white disks can be seen on his shoulders. 'Personality' Hitan is cordial and polite to almost everyone. Most of the time one will not see him without a small smile on his face at least, and he hides his emotions under that smile, or a neutral expression. He is also good at holding in a temper (he never does seem to have one), even if he is determined to make his goals a reality, and he is especially good at hiding his true self from others. Despite seemingly friendly he hides more of his personality underneath, and in truth has a secretive personality. With those he is more close to he will share and reveal more, and will care for their wellbeing, however he is still very secretive in general. With the closest friends or teammates he may even sacrifice himself or go to great limits, if his caring goes to that degree. However, that degree of trust from him requires a lot of time together, him truly caring for the other person, and him feeling that it would be worth it to put himself in another’s position of danger, and possibly even more factors depending on the circumstance. He is the kind of person who others would call very “unusual” or “weird”, and he accepts that. At first sight, however, he seems like a friendly and outgoing person, which can be deceiving. In fact, he often has to try to hide himself from others, and that includes what he actually is. He likes to hide his true thoughts and feelings, and rarely do negative emotions come to his face. Calm, collective, and formal, he is a gentleman and will act politely to anyone. He detests dishonorable methods that others use. At worst, he just looks very stern and resolute, but he will almost never lose his temper or do anything rash because of his emotions. He rarely—almost never—raises his voice or gives in to anger, even if he is always determined to make his goals a reality. He prefers to not fight if he can, but will also not hesitate to do so should it be proven needed. He is not a boring person, and knows how to be humorous, but he needs to trust others before revealing this side of him. Before doing anything he likes to think and consider first, making him somewhat bad at just go in suddenly to do something. He is a very good thinker and strategist, however. He is somewhat of a bibliophile and he carries a book around with him most of the time, unless something is planned and he has to put it down. Sometimes he also uses his book as a defense if he needs to fight in some kind of situation. He also likes applying his knowledge that he has learned into situations. He is a very good thinker and strategist, and capable of deductive reasoning, being intelligent, and having good analytical, synthesizing, evaluative, and applicable skills. In situations of having to interact with people, he will be polite and seemingly quiet, keeping back his own opinions while scrutinizing their speech. However, there are certain situations where he will actually intentionally hurt others through speech, but this is only if he holds deep criticism against them. Hitan likes reading, puzzles, folding paper, thinking, discussions, investigations, analyses, and observing. Contrary, he dislikes dishonorable methods, jumped-to conclusions, lack of thinking, sudden change, rashness, people who refuse to listen, and arguments. Even then, he is always wary—especially wary of those who may turn and hurt him with what he says and does. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants, but despite this, Hitan is has good intentions. Actually, he strongly disapproves of sadism and evil, considering those who are the examples of related categories as “scum”. He hides his disgust behind a façade. He is like a researcher, treating everything as interesting, analyzing everything he sees/hears/observes, and going into depth. In addition, he has a quick mind and is good at persuasion and making others listen to him. He has good intentions, however, he is not necessarily kind to everyone. He can and will be cruel to those he has labeled as deserving of it, and possibly even sadistic. Against an opponent, Hitan will show absolutely no mercy nor sympathy towards the other. This is his, quote-on-quote, twisted side, which is based on his experiences. This can quickly become frightening to those around him. He disapproves of methods of torture, however, he considers it interesting, treats it like a resort that can be applied, and learns about it in depth. Due to him being creative, he can think of many methods to use when fighting or to obtain information, and that of course includes torture. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants. Overall, he has a personality twisted by his experiences. 'Habits' When thinking he tends to put a finger or his hand onto his chin and go into his “thinking” expression (which makes him seem either even younger or even more like a girl). He also tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. 'Powers/Abilities' Hitan retains agile, quick reflexes, and some extent of telekinesis and extrasensory perception (required for maneuvering in the air and flight). The two disks on his shoulders sprout wide white wings, and when activated, he can hurl feather projectiles from his wings at surprising speed. This makes him rather advanced at far-range combat and attack. He also uses his wings as defense and to barricade someone off from a large area. When the wings are torn, he cannot feel pain, and the wings regenerate in a certain period of time once he folds them back into the disk (recharge time). He is also sufficient in hand-to-hand combat and close combat in order to overcome the weakness of not being able to maneuver in small areas as well as fight with opponents hand-on-hand. 'Weaknesses' He is unable to maneuver in small areas with his wings. He also has no powers naturally, and his wings make it so he is much better from afar. He is better at situations where he is allowed to think, rather than being forced to make a decision on a whim. 'Affiliations' 'Level' Being more mortal means Hitan is actually weaker than the others, however, he has great intellect and he is great at scouting and far-range combat with normal opponents. 'Background' 'Status' Alive and active. 'Other' Qu Yong Qu Yong, also known as the First, as well as 0RES I, is a warrior and master of telekinesis. 'Appearance' Qu Yong has tan, rather wide eyes, and red hair with a slight tint of purple/magenta that goes to varying lengths: From the middle of his neck to his shoulder blades. Most of his hair is swept to the right and doesn’t seem to be affected by normal wind. Normal, that is. His eyebrows have a prominent arch and usually support his expression, a calm, smiling one. He has moderately tanned skin with a slight yellow tinge, though his original complexion was rather pale. What bangs he has are usually brushed to either side of his face. He has a fit build, and appears 18-20. He's about six feet tall. 'Outfit' He usually wears different types of Chinese clothing, though he leans towards dark colors. He has a tan scarf, almost similar to the shade of his eyes, which he commonly wraps around his neck and shoulders loosely. It is a special possession of his, by some chance. As shown from his infobox picture, he is wearing a light blue-gray tunic with a gray robe, his scarf draped over his shoulders casually. When he's fighting, he tends to tighten the scarf and render it untouchable through his telekinesis so it doesn't wave around or budge. 'Personality' He is the kind of person who gives off a gentle yet also a majestic feel, at the same time. He is the ideal role model for young ones, which ties in to his caring for many of those deserving/in need of need, especially younglings. Not just to children, he is very polite and cordial to most others who he has not deemed as unworthy of such an attitude; in addition, he will help good people who seek his help. He is highly intellectual, likely bordering on genius, able to set down many tactical strategies on his own, and analyze situations quickly. Not just in the ways of a warrior, he has many model characteristics that have imprinted upon him, and that he hopes to imprint upon others, including modesty, kindness, respect, discipline, integrity, et cetera. This makes him a teacher in the eyes of many others who seek tutelage. He is a strategist, who will adjust to the situation as it fits. Though it may not be expected, his talents are often amplified and even clearer when he works with others. He will try to hold strong in the worst of times. This is due to secret imprints he has had from a harsh past—he tries to be tolerant of others as much as possible. In the past, he tried to be immune to harm by changing himself, and though he no longer believes in having to change for others against one’s own will, he still tries to protect himself from harm and pain, and coincidentally, those who he cares about. He believes that strength is not just in power, but also in how one can influence those around themselves, and the setting around them—up to the world. He prefers to negotiate rather than fight, but will see the need to do so in some circumstances. In similar situations, he also will show an explosive wrath, as even the most gentle of people possess a temper. When that wrath does come out…whoever invoked it had better watch out. Despite seemingly friendly, he is actually hard to get close to, unless he sees reason to be able to trust. To the few that he is protective of, he will risk and give up his life for them. For a just cause, he will defend and fight for it to the death. He is highly aware of how close death is to him and other beings (not immortal, that is), a concept he has honed from (VII)’s teachings, and as such, thinks that this only emphasizes how one should live as a good person. Unfortunately, it also hones a willingness to accept death around him, leading to him being rather nonchalant when death occurs; and if he is in a situation where he sees that only death is possible, he will not fight to change the odds. His paranoia is perhaps what earns his distance form others; on the other hand, a willingness to accept death, perhaps, is one of his biggest weaknesses, as a warrior who needs to go against death. He prefers not to fight, and even if he will, he commonly only goes on the defense for such an opponent, until the other proves to be an enemy, where his offensive powers will be used relentlessly. Otherwise, as the saying goes, the best offense is a good defense. 'Habits' 'Powers/Abilities' He is considered a master at telekinesis, even one of the best, though he would never admit it. In truth, he is extremely adept at the power, developing an array of subcategories within the power itself that allow him to boost his movements in battle (including teleportation and flight, both to an extent and a short period of time/uses). However, he hates having to go onto the offense, mostly sticking to the defense when it comes to using his skills and powers. Of his most powerful techniques are telekinetic force manipulation and force field projection; when the latter doesn’t work, he uses the first. As such, two of his signature strategies are just 1) blocking the opponent or 2) repelling the opponent backwards. He can speak through telepathy at will, like all the 0RES and related characters. 'Weaknesses' None notable. 'Affiliations' Wei Sheng Wu Han Student of his, <3 Galaxian TBD Ernesto Friends; TBD 'Level' He's very high-tier, though it's unseen at this time how he compares to his other gang members. He's very OP, however, and he's unkillable by anyone except...some, perhaps. 'Background' How he was born into this world was unknown, but he doesn’t know his birth parents. Instead, from where he could remember, he was part of an experiment with various other kids. Once the experiment was closed, he was let back into society (at an undetermined but young age). Unfortunately, it was the beginning of a rough childhood. At a certain point, he had taught himself to be harsh to others as his way to protect himself—but it didn’t work. He was brought out of both rough childhood and attitude by a respectable person. With this person, he learned about morals and respect. Then, gradually, he began to develop the personality that he has now—along with respect for his caretaker. He was the first experiment subject found by that person, and considered the other’s official disciple, as well as the most normal. He was then trained as a warrior, teamed with the other experiment subjects who were found. 'Status' Alive and well! He might not be the most active right now, but we'll see! 'Other' Ji Kun Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Wei Sheng Wu Han Wei Sheng Wu Han is a young prodigy training under Qu Yong to become a warrior. Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Ernesto' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other The First Third Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other *Not a fraction Chnoasmos Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Gemini 2 Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Benigno' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Mayin Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Aeolus' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Syd Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other *Galaxian's pun of his name is to say that he likes sighing. Why? Because he Syd. ...Get it? 'Firas' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other (Basic information will include nationality/place of training) Dolphin Dolphin is a misanthrope and terrorist dolphin that likes terrorizing MBers/forumers. He's really not the best comrade, but he certainly excels in shattering eardrums. Appearance He's a dolphin. Outfit Haha no Personality Habits *Screaming Powers/Abilities *Screaming *Telekinesis *More screaming Weaknesses Affiliations Level Dolphin's top tier when it comes to being an extremely annoying curmudgeon, and at screaming until your ears implode. Otherwise, he doesn't do much. Background *His origin comes from Seeker editing Galaxian's page on the Scholastica Wikia, and putting him as GalaxE's flipside. He's not really GalaxE's flipside, but here we are. Status *Screaming Other Solar Basic Info Solar is an AU counterpart of Galaxian, and is part of Echo's OP AU. Appearance Solar has orange eyes that have a strong red tint. When angry, they turn into very dark blood crimson. However, he usually wears dark sunglasses over them, pushed all the way up the arch of his nose so no one can see his eyes (or so he thinks). He actually looks much older than his age (twelve), rather than looking younger, and he has short-cut, slicked-back, and relatively light black hair that fades into dark auburn brown, though it does have a few lighter highlights. He has a few scars, though some were healed by his fellow gang members. He is usually scowling or with some kind of intimidating expression. He is pretty pale. He is taller than Whisper, but not as tall as South. His body is thin, but not lanky or scrawny. He somewhat has muscles. Outfit Solar wears a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and black, baggy jeans. He wears boots, because…why not. In spite of his apparently gang-member look, he doesn’t hold a lollipop in his mouth or something. At least, not usually. Personality He is very moody and intimidating. He is always frowning, and gets into fights often. In fact, he finds it necessary to pick fights so to show others that he is strong enough on his own. He is used to being commanded by Whisper, whom he considers a friend—that is, if friends bossed around their own friends, of course. But he is her right-hand-man, and is the only one who has seen her cry when she became more and more narcissistic (she was crying because she lost a fight and lost a large amount of money, which is important to have in their universe.) Surprisingly, he doesn’t care much for money and can be quite wasteful. He is thoughtful when he likes, and brash usually. He doesn’t really get how friendships work, so he tries his best and hopes for the best—which is actually his attitude most of the time. Try hardest and if it doesn’t work—fine then. Keep doing it. He doesn’t listen to advice and just goes off his own advice, even when it doesn’t work. Solar has a weak spot for younger kids, though, due to having hardships when younger (starvation and poor living styles). He can be empathetic, though he refuses to admit it when he does show it. He cares deeply for his friends, and won’t hurt them. As such, if he’s betrayed (and he somehow interprets it)…he’ll probably k1ll the traitor. Surprisingly, he fears having no friends and being alone. Habits *Eating a lollipop and holding it in his mouth. *Crunching on said lollipop when nervous/agitated/angry/etc. Powers/Abilities He specializes in sunlight manipulation and turning them into beams of physical energy. He can also manipulate weapons, storms, and light. He can sometimes manipulate weather, though he isn’t the best at this. He can fight with martial arts pretty well. Weaknesses *He is not superhuman and can be poisoned, injured, killed, etc. Affiliations TBD Level Solar is especially mortal and weak compared to some of the more superhuman beings of the gang. However, he is not actually weak. Background Solar grew up in an alternate universe with his friends, South, Whisper, and Tranquility. Status Alive and not very active. Other *He likes lollipops, just as Galaxian does. He also likes licorice, which Galaxian does not. *He is less picky with sweets than GalaxE. *He is not superhuman, unlike Galaxian. Yue Zheng Xu Qiao Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Yue Zheng Lian Huan' Basic Info Yue Zheng Lian Huan, also known as Lian Huan for short (formerly Iryoku), is a young mage and soldier of Ancient Chinese heritage. Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Rai Rai is an intended evil character who isn't really evil, can technology (yes, you heard that right), and smirks a lot. Appearance (GGaD Appearance needs to be added.) Rai has wavy black hair with a tint of dark brown that is jaggedly cut off just above his shoulder. Instead of simply cutting it off, it is left to run to both the left and right side, sticking out slightly. He used to have bangs, however, he has since then grown the sides out and left only the middle tuft, which brushes against his forehead lightly and commonly falls over the side of his left eye. He has an overall placid appearance, with very light brown, narrowed eyes. He has three dimples on his cheeks, two of which are prominent while making any facial expression, but the third that only shows up when he is frowning, which actually isn’t often. He commonly keeps on a neutral expression, observing what is going on around him instead of immediately and actively reacting to it. He has no lines underneath his eyes, indicating that he sleeps well, and he bears a double-eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes slightly. He is of overall dark skin complexion, and of average build. He looks really young for his age. Outfit The young man usually chooses to wear clothing that can easily conceal something. Usually, he enjoys wearing clothing of dark color scheme that can allow him freer movement. He also likes wearing boots with minimal heel to them. He never wears his black sash, despite being part of the group in question—or does he? In fact, there is a slight ribbon around his neck that is black, however, it has always been seen as mere accessory and never more, and if it is questioned, he always replies that the cloth was the end part to his deceased father’s striped badge. He is usually seen with a headphone-like device on his head, but it is more rectangular and is the same shade of black (yes, black has shades) as his hair. Personality (CC Personality; will be rewritten) Rai isn’t the type to be completely “normal”. He’s definitely a very unique person, perhaps even weird in a way, or many. He certainly doesn’t fit the norm many seem to have put for the Black Sashes, and he can be very deceptive. In fact, though he doesn’t appear “book-smart” at first glance, he is very cunning, and very clever, including with words, since he is a smooth liar and can easily twist his words; in fact, he usually speaks with code. But, he doesn’t like to make himself prominent in many ways. In formal duties, he’s often very complaisant, willing to agree and oblige to others, but he is far from being acquiescent. But, inside, he maintains his rebellious feelings, patient and waiting to strike when the time is right, and until then, he is cooperative—but only for what he sees is right. But, he usually keeps his opinions, feelings, and thoughts to himself. Rai may be a Black Sash, but he has set moral standards no one could alter, and he would never actually hurt anyone for his personal benefit. Though he has an uncanny interest in explosives, he would never actually intend to hurt anyone for his gain, if he can help it. He is very devoted to the Black Sashes’ initial cause—that is, to end the discrimination by the Color System. But, his views do seem to vary largely from others, now, because as of far, he feels as if the group has been going off of their original principles—and become more violent. Even if the company has been striving to get rid of that reputation, he still has seen problems with the people within. After all, he believes that many of the Black Sashes have been rather corrupt, especially the more powerful ones, using the group to maintain their reputations and continue with violence. Though Rai himself has not actively strived to go up to power, he sees the group as redeemable, and so he is often concerned for the standards that the newer recruits also seem to not have, including intelligence, tactical strategy, modesty; the bare realization of human rights, use of methods other than just violence, and more—all in his opinion, and likely right. Of course, with these high standards, Rai also holds himself to them as well. It comes down to the concept that he knows nothing is perfect. Not the Color System, not the Black Sashes, or White Sashes, or Colorless—and his position, currently, just happens to be a secret supporter of the Black Sashes, that he will only change within reason. He is a very intellectual person, so it’s questionable just why he’s a Green Sash, and not more than that. He possesses a fantastic memory and many applicable skills, which he doesn’t make an effort to show, suggesting he is at least modest to a degree. He reads others very easily. However, he has a slightly laid-back attitude, making him seem somewhat lazy and unproductive, though when he does persevere or focus on something, he can and will get it done. Mostly, it’s due to him knowing the limits of what should and should not be done—for instance, if there’s too much risk, or there’s too much effort to something not worth it. But, he did excel academically, even as he never studied, and never felt the need to, either. Rai is a very loyal person to those he cares for, though it’s actually rather hard to earn his friendship and trust, as he is somewhat distant and not that sociable. He’s dedicated and devoted not just to causes, as seen from his superior innovative and technological abilities. He has a temper that’s usually tempered down (haha bad puns), since he doesn’t mind being provoked, but he has an explosive wrath and an arsenal of insults ready for his use. He gets a bit peeved with negative mentions (usually those being flippant remarks) about his past, but usually it’s when his friends are being hurt that he gets bothered to react in such a way. Otherwise, he isn’t bothered by much, usually neutral. However, he is very annoying to his friends, though it isn’t quite enough to make them leave him—or perhaps it is in how he waits until their friendship has lasted for a bit. He acts younger than his age, pretty immaturely, especially when outside school and work, and doesn’t seem to have much regard to basic privacy, though there’s usually a reason he infiltrates this, or acts in a certain way. When he is doing so, he seems to keep going with no end—until he does end suddenly, making it seem a bit bothersome, sometimes. He’s called Smirkster because of what he does. He smirks a lot. But, it’s compensation for how rarely he actually smiles, and maybe just a way for him to represent himself; or, perhaps, a way that he’s so used to expressing himself that he can use it as deception, too. Though he has revealed a softer and more empathetic side to him, where he will defend and comfort his friends, but this side only shows to his closest, and he keeps it behind locked doors. There’s still a lot yet to be seen with him. But, even with all of this, Rai’s personality is still a mystery. Perhaps who he once was is hidden behind those doors he keeps his past behind. Is he just who he looks like, or is he just lying to himself as well? Habits *Smirking *Looking nervous and failing at hiding it *Speaking in code *Reading stuff like code/accidentally incorporating technology into real life *Hacking and using technology abilities to get what he wants *TBD Powers/Abilities ??? Weaknesses ??? Affiliations TBD Level Rai is likely the weakest member of the gang at this time, being mortal, with no particular powers. However, confirmation awaits with his appearance in GGaD... Background ... Status Alive, well, and smirking Other Trivia/Information Gallery Black_and_White_Lineart_-_Copy_-_Copy_-_Copy.png|Qu Yong Category:Characters Category:Content (Galaxian) Category:Males